A Rainy Day
by Katie Todd
Summary: Hey! So i finally got the 4th chapter up. Sorry, for the wait. Chapter 5 will be up soon i promise its the end im worried about. hope youe enjoy, please review. Summary: Serial killers after Kate. KIBBS, to the extreme. Thanks again.
1. glass and a scare

**A/N This was my first piece but when I went to add the last chapter I decided it all needed to be re-done so here it is finished and better than before. Please r&R**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them **

**Rainy Day **

**Chapter One**

**By: Katie Todd**

Kate woke to the mumbling of her cell phone. She reached blindly to the side table, and without bothering to look at the caller id flipped it open.

"Kate Todd" she mumbled, getting out of bed and walking blindly to turn on the light.

"Serial Killer just broke out of prison. Fill you in when you get here." Gibbs gruffed.

Kate sighed at her boss's blunt opening as she fished for a pair of slacks in her closet.

"got it Gibbs. Bye."

She snatched her brown slacks off a hanger as she interpreted the blank noise of a disconnected phone call.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As the elevator doors opened to reveal the quiet but busy office the brunette knew so well, now bathed in the almost three o'clock morning sun she knew her mood was foreshadowing what the rest of her day would be like. She fell into a chair and thumbed through the file on her desk.

_Jake Myers Arrested 2001- May 21  
Convicted of murdering 4 women although there remains were never found.  
_

_First Suspected Victim _

_Amy Ross 24 of Virginia. _

_Missing since May 16, 2001_

_Suspected dead. _

_Remains never found. _

_Link to the case - pending  
_

_Second Suspected victim _

_Maria Shan 24 of Kentucky.  
Missing since May 10 2001_

_Suspected dead_

_Remains never found.  
Link to the case - pending_

_Third suspected victim_

_Samantha Windermere 24 of Kentucky.  
Missing since May 5 2001_

_Suspected dead_

_Remains never found.  
Link to the case- pending_

_Fourth suspected victim_

_Jade Smith 24 of Tennessee_

_Missing since May 20 2001_

_Suspected dead_

_Remains never found.  
Link to the case- pending_

_  
May 21, 2001. Interrogation report_

_Jake Myers arrested for believed multiple homicide.  
_

_Door opens. Agent Franks walks in.  
Jake- I did it.  
Franks- what  
Jake- killed em'.  
Franks- Killed who.  
Jake- em'  
Franks- whose em'  
Jake- Them girls  
Frank- which girls?  
Report stopped at the request of Agent Franks.  
Suspect arrested, same day._

"Tony, whatcha got." came a gruff voice from the top of the stairs.

The brunette's eyes flashed in the direction of the voice as she hid a smile.

"Well boss…"the Italian stuttered.

The boss didn't help him or grace his stuttering with a response.

"Boss I think we have a bit of a prob-" McGee started lamly. 

He was interrupted as a phone buzzed.

"Hello Jethro," the voice was soft and sultry and obviously there perpatrators, "did you pull the photos of your victims"

McGee started a trace as Tony clicked a button and let the victims photos fill the screen. The rooms occupants automatically noticed what all the victims had in common: chocolate colored eyes, brown hair, and a thin frame. They were identical to Kate.

Gibbs groaned in response.

"Thought you would have pulled them like a good agent and I see I was right." 

No one moved there.

"How is dear Kate, she looks so pale."

Gibbs, Tony, and Tim all looked at her. The premier noticed what no one else saw a flicker of nervousness but it disappeared as soon as it had come. The brunette, he knew was willing, at this point, to say it was bluff. Like the good agent she had become he knew she would not show how scared or nervous she was but demand to help with case.

"She forgot to wear her necklace today. What a pity" the voice continued.

Four pairs of eyes flashed to her pale neck to find the necklace missing.

"What do you want?" Gibbs demanded.

"Kate." Jake said hungrily.

"You lay a hand on her and I'll-" Gibbs yelled angrily.

"You'll do what agent Gibbs. Shoot me, kill me," he said in a monotone "I don't think so."

The phone clicked. He had hung up. McGee gave a pale glance conveying that the trace had been blocked.

"Kate," Gibbs murmured "you're being put in-"

As the words left his mouth the fifteen ton skyline hit the ground with a blistering crash.

"Kate?" Gibbs murmured, short of breath.

**A/N: Tell me what you think? **


	2. takeout and a movie

**A/N: if you haven't read the one from chapter one this is my first story re done, tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Rainy Day**

**Chapter Two**

**By: Katie Todd**

"Yes…I'm…Oww." Came the brunettes faint reply.

"Kate." The former marine said immediately placing a rough hand near her pale one. He could already feel the warmth of her skin. He found it oddly comforting.

The brunette was squished under her desk, looking like a pretzel.

"You O.K.?" his gruff voice came out a little raspy.

"yeah" she said her voice softening from embarrassment.

He raised his brow in a subtle question.

"Tripped" She answered plainly.

The boss's cobalt blue eyes surged to a spot of broken skyline above her head. They had aimed to kill her, the realization stung.

"McGee," Gibbs's voice was crisp "start emergency procedures"

The team made it to autopsy in a matter of seconds.

"Nah Na ha Duck. Her first" Gibbs ordered when Ducky reached towards his arm.

Kate limped to one of the examining tables and pushed herself up on to it. Her face was pale and stubbornly contorted to not show pain. Ducky started in on one of his Scotland Yard stories, but everyone paid even less attention than usual. Kate didn't kick or scream like Tony did. The suave Italian had looked like a young toddler who was getting his first shots. The brunette's hands simply tightened on the examination table where she was sitting. At one point, she had grasped it so hard that her hands turned pasty white. Gibbs had noticed this and walked to her. His eyes had said all that was needed and Ducky had silently moved down the lab table to assit Timothy. Tony who had already endured the torture sat on one of the silver examining tables on the opposite side of the room. He didn't notice as Gibbs grabbed the discarded pair of tweezers and went after the stubborn piece of glass himself. The silver haired agent managed to remove the pieces of glass and clean up her cuts.

Gibbs placed a hand on her uninjured knee. Kate still sat on the table, head hung. He looked her in her eyes ones still clouded with a hint of worry and pain.

"Katie" he said softly.

She straightened at the use of her almost non-existent nick name

.

"You're o.k.?" he asked his voice laden with concern, as he traced one of the cuts on her face with his finger.

Her whole body tingled at his touch. She allowed a soft smile to escape her lips.

"Yeah, Gibbs," she nodded avoiding his one eye browed raised gaze and his hand that was now placed on her knee.

"No, don't look at me like that," she groaned, "I'm fine."

" You're going into protective custody."

"But, Gibbs I'm-" the brunette argued half-heartedly.

"It's not a debate Kate," he continued more softly "you're staying with me tonight."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Kate pecked at her tofu wrap with the edge of her fork, her hunger hadn't come tonight. The fear seemed to hit her more outside of the office, someone was trying to kill her. Tears came as she again relieved the panic. The brunette bowed her head to avoid having to look at her boss who sat on the couch beside her chair, pretending to watch days of our lives.

"Kate" the request came hidden in his tone.

"Agent Todd" he repeated when her shoulders started to shake.

He pulled himself off the couch and crossed the room in three quick strides.

The atmosphere tensed in a ten-fold as he pulled her face toward him to look in the depths of her chocolate eyes. And without plan his lips descended on hers and black coffee gently mixed with cream as he pushed her back deeper into the arm chair she sat in. The sun continued it's descent to the ground and the unlikely but not star-crossed pair ended up cuddled in the oversized chair watching some old _lifetime _movie. Less than an hour later the brunette had fallen asleep nestled in his embrace.

A/N: What did you think?


	3. A run and a cup of coffee

**A/N: Like I said before this is re done hope you enjoy tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Rainy Day**

**Chapter Three**

**By: Katie Todd**

The brunette woke unaware of her surroundings. She was in a small bedroom, with blank walls and heavy furniture. It fit the rest of his house, blank and heavy. The realization that she had fallen asleep on his house and been brought here hit her like a brick. 4:30 blinked at her from the heavy nightstand beside her. She pulled on a pair of yoga pants, a cami, zipped herself into a jacket and left the room. The silver haired agent was in the hall when she stepped out. He came to her wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

"And where exactly do you think you're going?" He asked in her ear.

"Running" she replied softly.

"No way, Kate" he said stepping back.

"But Gibbs," she whined as she closed the gap between them "no one's going to pick me up in broad daylight on a main street. Please." She persuaded with big chocolate eyes.

She stuck her bottom lip out and pouted like a toddler.

'How' he thought, 'how could anyone say no to those big brown eyes?'

"Fine." he said against his better judgment, "but I'm tailing you"

She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek as she jogged out his front door. Gibbs's watched her fleeting figure with longing. The former marine quickly jogged to his garage and pulled his car out into the street.

Kate was greeted by the morning sun and freezing winter wind. The young brunette was thrilled to be outdoors. This was her thinking time. She started at an easy pace and started up the street. The agent quickly turned out of the quiet neighborhood longing to get to her usual path where she could run on autopilot. She ran across the still street and up a couple hills until she finally reached the park and trails where she usually ran. It was only a couple minutes before she noticed the speeding truck behind her. She tossed the driver a flirty wave and speeded up the steps.

The object of her affections saw her turn up a path and over a bridge. He smiled as he caught her wave. Gibbs groaned as a small sporty sedan stopped in front of him he could barely make out Kate's figure in the fog as she ran into the alley, something wasn't right he could feel it in his gut.

Kate stumbled over the curb and winced when she felt rough unfamiliar hands on her shoulders and something rough and tattered against her lips. The slender blade at her throat might as well have clogged her larynx.

"Miss Todd" Kate heard slurred greasily beside her ear.

Kate went along with the burly man as he pushed her toward a slick black car with tinted windows. Kate fought back as they tried to put her in the car. She ended up with her head banged up against the door frame.

Gibbs ran out on the street as the car pulled away. The annoying silver phone in his pocket flew to his ears.

"Dinozo here-"

"Tony it's-"

"Boss what's-"

"Meet me on fifth and walnut we have a situation."

A/N: Well…


	4. A call and a shot

**A/N : re did this whole story….tell me what you think**

**Disclaimer: don't own the show characters. Wish I did.**

**Rainy Day**

**Chapter Four**

**By: Katie Todd**

Gibbs frowned at the concrete, it was somewhere he could focus his gaze without burning a hole through anyone. They had been here for hours. No one ever thought it could take so long to investigate a 8x8 block of dirty concrete and a single dark green dumpster. Gibbs had shouted at Tony only ten minutes ago when he had expressed some doubt that Kate was gone. For once in his life, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, had meant every word he had screamed at the younger agent. The silver haired agent felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he brought it to his ear in a second.

"Gibbs." He shouted into his phone. He was in no mood to talk to anyone other than Kate; wanted, _needed_ to know she was safe. The former marine was dying to hold her safe and tight against him and tell her it was all ok.

"Special… Agent… Leroy… Jethro… Gibbs…," the speaker said agonizingly slowly, "How are you?"

"Jake Myers" Gibbs stated through gritted teeth, "Where is she?"

The whole crime scene became deathly quiet. He heard the neck's of his agents pop as they turned to face their boss.

"Gibbs you are just so, how do I put this," the greasy perpatrator smiled into the phone. He was torturing Gibbs, and enjoying every moment of it. "blunt."

"Yeah I get that a lot. _Where_ is she?" the agent ordered.

"Ah-ah-ah Gibbs you'll get nowhere acting like that."

Gibbs pulled oxygen out down his throat.

"YOU," the silver haired man emphasized the word. "Won't get what YOU want beating around the bush like that."

"Touché, we'll do it your way. Two mill Carlton warehouse on seventh, one hour."

Gibbs looked at Tony who was frantically relaying the warehouse information to McGee. The junior agent was furiously typing it all in on his laptop ,the small computer was perched up on his slack covered knees, his back roughly pressed against the dumpster, so he could find directions to the warehouse. The silver haired boss would've chuckled at the cliché if he had been in a better mood.

"Let me speak to Kate." He demanded before the line could be disconnected.

"And why, Special Agent Gibbs would I do that?" Jake asked.

"Because if you don't" Gibbs said his voice hard, "you don't get your two mil."

He sighed as he heard the phone being shuffled around and another man cough in the background.

"Gibbs?" Kate chocked out. "I…I l…" she desperately try to get the words out of shaking teeth. The brunette so wanted him to know how she felt about him, she had to tell him.

The former marine heard a shot being fired and a shriek before Jake's voice came back on the line.

"Half an hour" He slurred the order.

The line was disconnected and a hazardous looking Gibbs stared at McGee, who was stationed on the ground looking curiously at his laptop.

"Boss, it's right there." He said pointing to an old coat warehouse that was shoved between two older shops on the backside of the alley.

Gibbs silently scored a hand over his face.

"What next?" Tony asked.

"We give him two mill."

___________________________________________________________

The next fifteen minutes were a blur. Gibbs knew a surveillance van had been set up and at some point they had received two yellow duffels filled with counter fit bills. The agent itched at the mike the had shoved into his collar as he stared at the wall in front of him.

He ran out of the unmarked sedan he had driven down the alley in as he grabbed the two bright yellow duffels from the back seat.

"Jake." he bellowed as he threw the duffels to the concrete floor and stepped through a red rotten door frame.

"Bravo." Jake shouted. He pretended to clap as he came down a pair of rusted metal stairs pulling Kate behind him.

Gibbs let his eyes roam around the warehouse. It was big, dirty, and empty. There was only one open way in and out, and that was the old rotten door frame Gibbs had come through. There was a wide expanse of plywood flooring and bent metal bars above the steps Jake and Kate had just come down. The boards were far and few between and knowing that the captive brunette was afraid of heights and taking a look at her shaking form it was easy to determine where the perp had kept her.

The marine's eyes flew back to Jake when he heard a faint grunt. He saw the man push Kate up to him. The silver haired agent assessed his partner's condition. One look at her eyes told him how much she had been threw emotionally; one look at her face revealed how much she had been through physically. Her left eye was puffy and swollen, and a dark red gash extended from her temple to her hair which was plastered to her head with dried blood. Her whole face was banged, sliced and bruised. His gaze trailed down her neck only to find more bruises and a dark red rag tied uncomfortably around her shoulder. Red filled his gaze and he ached to murder the man in front of him.

"Hand her over." Gibbs demanded.

But instead of doing what he asked Jake just thrust a gun into the brunette's side. She started to tremble and new sobs racked her small body. Gibbs slowly stepped closer and reached his hand to carefully stroke the side of her cheek. She closed her eyes at the contact treasuring the feeling, it gave her strength. Jake whipped the brunette back when the brunette reached up her hand to capture Gibbs's.

"Wrong move Jethro." He heard Jake shout as he raised the gun to Kate's head.

Gibbs dropped to his knees as he looked up in horror excepting to see Kate in little pieces. He glanced behind him to see Tony,gun drawn stop dead in his tracks.

The marine jumped up and ran to Kate and caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Gibbs?" Kate whispered her head spinning. She felt warm arms surrounding her, she felt safe. The brunette could smell sawdust and bourbon and the combination instantly gave her enough energy to open her eyes.

"I'm right here Katie." The silver haired man whispered. His fingers sauntered through her hair. He groaned as he felt the deep gash on her back that went from her shoulder to her waist. She didn't hear it. He didn't let her. She needed his strength and he was going to give it to her.

"Boss." Tony said softly "Medics are here."

**A/N: Tell me what you think?**


	5. a recovry and a promise

**A/N: So when I decided to add this chapter I realized my writing had really changed, hopefully for the better so I re did the whole thing, but now I only have one unfinished story and it is in progress and current so no more black sheep on my record. Tell me what you think. Sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: Not MINE**

**Rainy Day**

**Chapter Five**

**BY: Katie Todd**

Getting Kate onto the gurney had been a trying and quiet process. No matter how much the medics tried to compensate for their movements Kate whimpered with every step. Her pale fingers had used all their energy to squeeze her boss's. She had screamed when the scrub dressed medics tried to make Gibbs drive behind them to the hospital. He had ended up on the bench and by the way his hands looked when they arrived at the hospital it was obvious that the ride hadn't gone well.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Jet" the thin brunette slurred tenderly as she struggled to sit up. The pale paper thin sheets were itchy.

"Easy" he murmured as he cradled her back against the starched pillows.

His fingers wrapped through hers as he brushed her bangs gently off her bandaged forehead.

"Your vitals are stabilizing and you're stuck here for at least a week." The former marine quickly put into words.

Kate smiled ruefully as her eyes studied the object of her affections.

"Katie I swear if you ever run off and get yourself hurt again…" he trailed off and Kate squeezed his fingers.

Her gaze was filled with promise and love. His eyes shifted to trust hers and he nodded in agreement of their silent conversation.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"easy" Gibbs said as he gently sat the brunette agent in her chair, he let his hands graze her arms before gently pulling away.

The former marine eased himself away from his brunette girlfriend and walked back to his desk. He smiled at her softly from over his computer. He was risking letting someone into his heart and he was ok with that. His heart tore as she winced slightly; he only stopped himself from getting up out of his chair by tightening his hands on the handles so tight that his knuckles whitened. She had made a complete recovery but it had been complete and fast. The brunette smiled up at him and his heart lightened. Life was good.

A/n: Well…


End file.
